Lovely Madness: The Devotion of Alice Hightopp
by TheHatterette
Summary: The third installment of my Lovely Madness series. The focus is on the aging relationship between Alice and Tarrant along with the struggled they will face as he slips deeper into madness. Their sons have lives of their own so Alice is left to care for the elder hatter. *PLEASE REVIEW*


Alice sat with her loving husband and best friend in all of Underland, Tarrant Hightopp, on a warm evening. Their elder sons were all grown and married but remained in the mansion. Although they lived under the same roof their paths didn't cross as often as you'd think. The years had changed the setting of the Hightopp Mansion but it still was a place of family. The aging process in Underland slowed in one's later years so the Mad Hatter looked nearly the same as when Alice first laid eyes on him. His madness had progressed and his body was a bit harder to move but he was still the same man she had fallen in love with so many years before on that glorious Frabjous Day.

Hector, the youngest son, was turning into a young man. Fiercely independent, he made many a trip to Marmoreal on his own. He lacked the lustful interests of his siblings and chose more academic pursuits. Hector was Tarrant's freshest pupil. Vellian and Valen were more like partners to the elder hatter but Hector was an apprentice. He bore the same wild hair as his father and brothers as well as a touch of madness.

Alice was proud of her handsome men and she herself remained an icon of beauty in Underland. The long blonde hair Tarrant loved so was still as vibrant as ever. Her days were spent with her husband, nearly every moment. She tended to every whim and took care of his needs. He still used a cane and had outbursts at times but Alice did not mind. Tarrant was still hatter to the Queen and took great care when it came to his trade. The champion couldn't be any more proud of her love and supported him to every endeavor.

Alice was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the household. Tarrant was helping her by handing spoons and knives and such to her. He didn't know much about cooking outside of tea and sweets. She laid the platters down on the dining room table and Tarrant set out the cups very meticulously. Alice giggled at his demeanor and how adorable it was that he did every task so carefully.

"What are you smiling at Alice?" He lisped putting a cup down at his own place at the head of the table.

"You." She went over and kissed his cheek.

"Why? Do I have crumbs stuck to my face again?" He brushed off his cheek.

"You don't have anything on your face darling." She wrapped her arms around him. "You're just the cutest thing."

"Even after all these years?" He buried his face in her hair and smelled it.

"Yes." She looked up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

They sat down and waited for the rest of the household to wander in. Tarrant poured his tea as his children and their wives sat down. He was at the end of the table with Alice at his side. Alice made sure her husband ate properly and discussed household matter with her children. The wives of Vellian and Valen looked after their own husbands in the same manner. The gentle speaking Maris looked amorously at Vellian throughout the meal as usual while Lottie kept Valen from running his mouth too much. Hector merely spoke business with his father and talked of his intentions to be a scholar at Marmoreal for a little while.

"You look wonderful Alice." Tarrant said after staring at his wife for a few minutes.

"So do you my love." She rubbed the top of his hand. "Do you wish to watch a little cinema with me after dinner?"

"Of course. Something romantic." He lisped.

"It's beautiful how the love between you two has endured." Lottie remarked.

"Like Alice so mistakenly remarked so many many years ago, it's a Wonderland. Then again, perhaps it wasn't a mistake after all." Tarrant grinned. "This very house is full of so many wonders."

"It's a wonder how any of us are married." Valen giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up brother. I think I'm quite desirable." Vellian remarked.

"Why? You're the ugly twin." Valen snorted in laughter.

"That's enough." Lottie said quietly but firmly to her husband.

"It's a wonder how we all don't have gray hair…" Hector said under his breath.

Alice laughed a little at Hector's remark then began cleaning up the remnants of the dinner. Everyone went their separate ways as usual with Tarrant waiting patiently for Alice to finish up. The two went into the theatre where they had their projector, a fine invention. They watched films of brave men and beautiful women. Tarrant found himself cuddling up to Alice and falling asleep on her chest. Alice stroked his hair while she continued to watch, occasionally kissing his head. She knew that he would be quite romantic tonight after he woke up but his touch was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. All of Underland itself couldn't move her like this man could.


End file.
